


Worth the Wait

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina makes a promise he may or may not be able to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this pounced on me at work today, and I wrote it in about an hour. And hey look, it's the first Yoko/Hina fic I've ever written that's actually Yoko/Hina rather than Hina/Yoko, if you pay attention to that sort of thing XD

Hina corners Yoko against their dressing room door on Thursday morning and shoves his hand down his pants. He jerks Yoko off until he's right at the edge of coming, flushed and panting and about thirty seconds away from begging Hina for something more, and then stops moving his hand.

"Don't come," he says, his breath hot against Yoko's ear.

" _What?_ " is Yoko's choked response. He digs his fingers into Hina's shoulders, trying to shift for friction.

"Don't come," Hina repeats, "don't go finish yourself off after this." He pauses, pulling back a little and licking his lips. His eyes are dark, pupils blown out, and Yoko feels like his stomach's just dropped out. "I'll make it worth your while."

Yoko wants to ask what the hell Hina means by that, but by the time he feels like he can form words, Hina's already gone, leaving Yoko leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

He spends the day distracted and hornier than he's been since he was a teenager who hadn't yet discovered the wonders of having sex with his fellow Johnnys. He tries to ask Hina a few times what he meant, but he just smiles that infuriating smile of his and says that Yoko will have to wait and see. Of course, this sends Yoko's imagination into overdrive, and by the time the Recomen broadcast starts Yoko's head is so full of filthy imagery that he's legitimately concerned about saying something on air that's going to get him yelled at. It doesn't help that he's got Hina sitting across the table from him, wearing some stupid tight t-shirt that looks like it would be soft against Yoko's hands. Hina stretches, muscles shifting and head tilting back with a long exhale, and Yoko feels like he's going to pass out.

"I hate you," he says, during the next commercial break.

Hina grins at him, then licks his lips. Yoko hates his life.

 

When the broadcast is over, Yoko follows Hina to his car, feeling physically incapable of tearing his eyes away from how amazing HIna's ass looks in the jeans he's wearing.

"What are you doing?" Hina asks, and Yoko can tell he's trying to seem nonchalant, but Hina's never been difficult for him to read, when it comes to stuff like this.

"You're going to make the hell of a day I just had worth my while," Yoko says, sliding into the passenger seat. "Remember?"

"Oh," Hina says, "I was planning on waiting a few days, actually."

"Very funny."

 

When they get to Hina's apartment, Yoko lets Hina get through half of a sentence offering him something to drink before he shoves him up against the refrigerator and kisses him hard. Hina bites Yoko's lip, fisting a hand in the hair at the nape of his neck to pull his head back. He kisses down Yoko's throat and Yoko squirms, grinding his already-hard cock against Hina's hip.

"Fuck," Yoko says. His voice sounds high-pitched and desperate, and he bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe so this isn't over embarrassingly quickly.

"Bedroom," Hina mutters against Yoko's clavicle.

 

In Hina's bedroom, both of their clothes end up in a pile on the floor and Yoko stretches out on his back as Hina straddles his hips, his cock hot against Yoko's stomach.

"So," Yoko asks, "how exactly are you planning on making it worth the wait?"

 

"Only you," Yoko says as Hina lowers himself onto Yoko's cock, "would be conceited enough to think that this is enough to count as 'making it worth my while.'"

It takes a moment for Hina to answer, and his voice sounds thin when he does. "Come on," he says, fingers flexing where they're gripping Yoko's shoulders, "we barely ever do it this way, I thought you'd like the change."

"I _like_ bottoming," Yoko says, gripping Hina's hips and thrusting up, just to watch Hina's eyes roll back in his head for a second.

"Well, we can stop any time you want." It's clear from Hina's tone that he knows he's won, and he knows Yoko's just making token protests now because he's annoyed about having to wait so long. This time when Yoko thrusts up Hina clenches around him, and he nearly bites through his bottom lip trying not to come.

"You're just doing this because you know it's not gonna last very long," he says, because bitching at Hina helps keep his mind off of the blinding heat pooling in his stomach. He opens his mouth to speak again, but before he can get any words out, Hina's shoving three fingers into his mouth.

"Shut up, Kimi," he says, voice low and rough, and Yoko whimpers.

From there, he lets Hina do most of the work. He pulls his fingers out of Yoko's mouth a minute later, once they're slick and wet, and wraps his hand around his cock. It occurs to Yoko, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Hina's been waiting too, that he's probably just as worked up, and that's the last coherent thought he has before he comes.

 

"So," Hina asks later, while Yoko's drawing himself a bath, "was it worth it?"

"No," Yoko says immediately, and Hina just laughs.


End file.
